


Little Things #25

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [25]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Bambam is probably dead.





	Little Things #25

He isn’t replying to the memes you’ve sent. He must be dead.

You sit on your bed, thinking how life would be without your loud-ass boyfriend. Well… first of all, it would be quiet. You wouldn’t find yourself driving to McDonalds at 3 in the morning or waiting for two hours because he can’t find the _perfect_ outfit despite having a room full of clothes. Your past months had been full of fun and laughter, with constant bickering and sarcasm. It will now come to an end.

What will happen after he’s gone? Who will inherit his business? More importantly, who will inherit his pets? It’s only Cupcake that you can tolerate because the other two look like a different creature. What about his clothes? There’s no way they will fit you. Should you donate it to charity? Or can you put it on auction so that you’ll gain money enough to spend the rest of your life?

Such dilemmas will befall you now that Bambam died. You regret the many times you told him to go to hell or knock himself out. Thinking about it, he’d be more useful alive than dead. With him gone, no one will make sure you look bomb when going out. No one will make you laugh so hard, you’ll start beating him. No one will tell you that he loves you, then follow it up with either a cocky comment or some dumb pun.

He will be missed.

“Hey, that meme you sent—”

You scream. So did he. The house gets filled with screaming as you look at Bambam’s ghost by the doorway. He looks glamorous as ever, as if he just arrived from a walk to the grocery store. That’s what he told you earlier but how can he come back when he’s dead?

“Stop screaming! What is wrong with you?!”

You stop abruptly, taking the breaths you need. It took all your soul to let out that shriek.

“Aren’t you used to my face? Even my fans don’t scream that much when they see me. Probably because they’re more of speechless.”

Oh my God, he really is alive.

“Bam!” you clumsily get up the bed to throw yourself at him.

Not prepared for the impact, he stumbles backwards and falls to the floor. You’re unharmed, lying on top of him, but he hurt his butt a little. “Could you let go of me?! What is wrong with you?!”

“Bam, I was so worried. I thought you’re gonna leave me alone forever. You promised to marry me six times in different countries, right? You can’t die without doing that!”

Bambam forces you to let go of him, pushing you back enough to see your face. “The hell are you saying?!”

You hold his face with both your hands, showing your sincerity. “You didn’t reply to the meme I sent you. I thought you were dead.”

Wordlessly, Bambam takes the phone from his pocket, lucky that it didn’t get broken after you’ve attacked him. He opens his messages and shows you the meme in question. “You mean this Spongebob meme? I came here to tell you that this meme is DEAD. How come I’m the one DEAD?!”

“What do you mean it’s dead? Spongebob can never die! He’s iconic!”

“Well, some things just don’t last, okay? Get over it!”

“Then why are you still dabbing?! Dabbing is dead! Get over it!”

Bambam gasps loudly. You did not just insult his passion. He flips you over, so now you’re the one lying on the floor. “You’re gonna regret this.”

You cock a confident, if not excited, brow. “Oh yeah? Make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
